Crazy
by zophy08
Summary: It was already one year after Asian Camp. Mike and Tina's anniversary is coming but Mike still don't know what to do after the trouble he got with Tina from their last date. Mike thinks of a way on how to make it up with Tina.


**Author's Notes: **I really am not a fanfic writer. It's my first time to write a fan fiction. I'm not that good in wordings or details and stuffs but I just wanted to share my crazy Tike imaginations.

**Disclaimer: **Glee belongs to Fox.

* * *

It was almost one year after Asian Camp already. Mike and Tina's anniversary will be coming soon. Mike was in his room, busy thinking about what to do on their first anniversary.

"Tomorrow is our anniversary. I wonder what should I do or perhaps give to Tee on our first anniversary. I think she was still angry with me because of last night."

* * *

_Flashback_

"I thought it'll be only us tonight. I don't mean to be rude but why is your mom included in OUR date and again she brought us to Dim Sum!"

"I didn't know she would follow me. All I know is she went shopping somewhere then suddenly she saw us and then decided to eat with us."

Tina didn't answer. She was still disappointed. She turned her back to Mike.

"Tee, are you angry? I'm sorry. I didn't know she will find us in the ice cream store. If you want we can just have a..."

"Dinner tomorrow? Alone? You always say that Mike but it rarely happens. I like your mom but I think we should atleast have a time together. Just the two of us."

"I'm sorry Tee."

Tina opened the door of Mike's car and entered it without even talking or looking at Mike. Mike was very affected with his girlfriend's disappointment. Tina was staring at the window, silent and mad.

"Tee."

Tina did not respond. She didn't even look at him. On their way to Tina's house, she kept her cold silence making Mike worried so much. When they arrived at the Cohen-Chang's residence, Mike got down from his car but before he was able to open Tina's door, Tina had got down from his car already walking straight to the door of her house.

"Goodnight Tee." said Mike with an obviously sad expression on his face.

"Okay."

Tina turned her back to Mike and went inside her house. Tina was really disappointed. Mike can feel it. Normally, Tina would kiss her goodbye before entering her house but that night there was no kiss, only a cold answer from Tina.

* * *

_Going back_

Mike was still busy worrying about what to do on their special day. He wants to make her happy. As he turned his head to his laptop he saw Tina's picture played on the slide show. Suddenly, his face brightened up.

"I know what to do now." Mike said as he smiled to himself.

_The next day_

It was Monday afternoon. Mr. Schuester wrote the word crazy on the white board.

"Class, this year we will surely rock the nationals. We will make everyone crazy with our number so for your first assignment, I want you to find a song about being crazy."

What a timing! The song Mike had prepared for Tina matched their assignment.

"Mr. Schue."

"Yes, Mike?"

"I would like to share a song which seems to match our assignment this week."

"Wow! Impressive Mike!"

Mike sat on the chair in front. "I would like to share a song that exactly describes my feelings for my special girl, Tina."

Before he started the song he looked at Tina. Tina smiled at him but he can still see the effect of what happened last night.

As the guitar was playing, fellow glee club members started to sway their heads. A familiar little Asian boy entered holding a rose and a small piece of light green paper about 4x4 inches. He went to Tina and gave her the rose and paper. Tina was surprised. She was still angry at Mike. She preferred to hide her smile. When she looked at the paper the boy had given her all she saw was "I". After Mike started singing a few lines, another kid enters the room. A little Asian girl in braids entered holding a rose a small piece of pink paper same size with what was given to Tina before. She looked at the paper and saw "L". Before she could lift her hear up to look at Mike another familiar chubby little Asian boy with a short hair entered the room holding the same thing with the others. The kid gave Tina a small yellow paper with the letter "O". Just before the chorus of the song, another familiar little Asian boy with glasses approached Tina and gave her a rose and a small piece of blue paper with a letter "V" written on it. Tina couldn't help it. She started to smile. She looked at Mike. He was staring at her while he was singing. Tina's eyes starts to sparkle with tears.

_Would you look at her__  
__She looks at me__  
__She's got me thinking about her constantly__  
__But she don't know how I feel__  
__And as she carries on without a doubt__  
__I wonder if she's figured out__  
__I'm crazy for this girl_

Just before the chorus ends, another familiar Asian boy with his PSP hanging on his neck entered the room and gave Tina a rose and a lavender paper with the letter "E" written in it. What is Mike up to? She giggled to herself. Those kids were all from last year's Asian camp. Another familiar Asian girl in pigtails holding a rose and a small piece of orange paper entered and gave Tina the rose and paper. "U". She started to blush. She can feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. She looked at Mike who was singing passionately to her. Her heart starts to jump for joy. She seemed to forget about what happened last night.

After sharing his song, the glee kids started clapping. Mike stood up from the chair. He looked at Tina. "Happy Anniversary, Tee."

Tina stood up and hurriedly approached Mike to hug him tightly.

Mike whispered to Tina's ear. "I love you."

"I love you too Mike." Right after saying this, Tina's lips moved nearer Mike's lips. Mike closed his eyes and kissed Tina. The tech savvy Asian kids started taking pictures again.

"I guess that's it for today. Be ready for your assignment tomorrow" said Will Schuester as he ended the meeting. Everyone left the Auditorium.

Only Mike, Tina and the Asian kids were left.

"Thanks for the help, kids!" Mike gave high fives to the kids.

"You're welcome teacher. Can we go home now?" I still want to play Playstation 3 with my brother."

"I still have Piano lessons. My mom is here to pick me up."

"Okay kids, you can go. Keep safe, okay?"

Tina looked at Mike as he was happily waving his goodbye to their former summer camp students.

"That was crazy Mike! You're crazy!" Tina chuckled and smiled to Mike.

"Sorry about last night. I never wanted to disappoint you."

"Oh that's fine! Don't think about it anymore." Tina held Mike's hand assuring him that she's not mad anymore.

Mike smiled at her. "So, where do you wanna go? My treat."

"Your treat? You mean you're going to pay?

"Yeah! Want some bottomless salad without chicken feet?... Without mom?"

"Sure! I'd love that" smiling to Mike.

"Let's go." He held her hand as they happily exit the room. He was happy that he was able to see Tina's happy face again. Crazy. Crazy is indeed the exact word that would describe his feelings for her. Mike Chang is officially crazy for Tina Cohen-Chang.


End file.
